One Shots And Short Pieces
by L. B. Frost
Summary: This is a series of short, fully self-contained drabbles that weren't enough to be full on stories. One story contains 3 chapters, and is the only to do so. ( This is new to me, so bear with me. ) RATED M: for mild yaoi, violence, swearing, darkness, mild torture, blood, and utter OOC.
1. Jack Frost Chapter 1: Morning

He awoke: he'd had the dream again, but more vivid than ever this time, so vivd he still felt the snowflakes brushing against his eyelids, the gentle kiss on the skin of his forehead.

The dream wanted to stay, but it was like grasping at straws, or pieces of paper fluttering through the breeze as you reached in vain for them like a child who didn't know any better.

He relunctantly pried his eyes open to the blazing summer sky outside, and coughed: more asthma.

He sat up, the bed's tired springs squeaking benath his thin frame: like most of what he owned, it was second hand.

He lowered his feet to the floor, the boards chilly beneath his feet, but oddly only in one place, like in his dream...

_Don't be stupid. Dreams aren't real. It doesn't matter how much you want it to be, its not. Deal with it, kiddo. _

He sighed, scratching the scar than ran across his belly, and stood, walking into the bathroom.

As he left his bedroom, the light bounced off the cover of the book besides the bed, chipped, taped, a mess really.

A youth of 17 with white hair stood in the faded picture, holding a staff.

Jamie's favorite book: always had been.

_Jack Frost. _


	2. Jack Frost Chapter 2: Stories

The site never really had any people on it: no one remembered the book anymore.

He and a few fangirls hung in there, but he often pretended he was female to be accepted more easily into the ranks, so to speak, of the small fandom the obscure teen novel Jack Frost had among modern readers.

The site had an area for fanfiction about the characters and storyline: most were nothing more than terrible, highly sexual fluff, describing sexual acts between the Guardians of the novel in loving detail.

Jamie never read that stuff: he didn't like picturing Jack as a bottom to North and Bunnymund, or having oral sex with Toothiana. That wasn't his style, his character, none of it was.

The Guardians were pure, wholesome.

He sometimes thought he put far too much into his writing, adding personal details everyone accepted as fictional, even going so far as to name the main hero of his stories after himself.

He hid the book from his mom when she cleaned: she wouldn't understand, wouldn't_ WANT _to understand, wouldn't know why it made him happy.

He and this guy talked a lot: he pretended to be Jack Frost.

Jamie loved it: the guy hadn't ever broken character once, not once. They chatted for hours, and yes, on occasion it got a tad un-pg, but Jamie steered it that way himself: something about the guy was terrifiyingly erotic, scary and exciting all at once.

He almost wished he and this guy could meet: he'd said this once, but the guy hadn't really said anything to confirm it.

That night, they were sharing stories, as he also wrote fanfics: he knew Jamie was male, and he shared his stories of Jack's younger days as a blacksmith's aid.

Jamie ended up being caught off-guard by the next thing he said:

JACKFROST: So..do you really want to meet?

JASMINE: ... yes.

JACKFROST: I can be with you tonight, kiddo.

What had he done?!

Thoughts of everything he'd said over the course of their chats flooded Jamie's mind all at once, as he realized this was probably some old pervert.

He slammed the power button, and sat shakily on his bed.

He only looked up at the light knock on his window.


	3. Jack Frost Chapter 3: Finale Believe it

Jamie leapt up with a scream, running to the door.

The knob jiggered, but as he struggled with it, light laughter made him turn: Jamie's window was a second floor one, only a narrow ledge outside between it and the ground.

Yet, standing there, looking in... was a tall, thin youth.

His messy hair was white, spiked disorderly, yet, in an odd way, like on purpose type of mess. His eyes were deep blue, almost dreamlike.

He wore a terry cloth sweater dusted with frost, ice whisking up and down the sleeves in crazed fern patterns.

Ragged legging tied with leather cords wrapped around his thin legs, and his feet were bare.

It wasn't possible, yet, the fact remained: it was Jack Frost.

Jamie approached slowly, figuring he'd hit his head, as Jack crossed his arms, grinning.

He unlatched the window, and Jack sprung in like a clown, icy wind racing around in circles, snowflakes flying about.

Jack came to a stop, and looked back, then pounced, tackling Jamie to the bed.

" Hey kiddo." He said, his voice deep, an older teen's, but not a man's.

" You... Am I dreaming this? You're a book."

Jack smiled, and Jamie noticed the crooked staff leaning against the wall. " Sometimes books aren't always fiction. "

" S..so all the Guardians.."

Jack nodded, smiling.

" C..can I meet them?"

Jack smiled again, and Jamie blushed: a cool hand had slid under his shirt. " Well..according to your messages, there was a tad more than wanting to just _MEET _them...and me..."

Jamie flushed, as Jack leaned into a kiss..Jamie's first.

" I'm dreaming.." He whispered, as Jack pulled back, snowflakes dusting his eyelashes.

" Dream on." Jack whispered.

-FIN

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I wrote this several months ago: redraft after redraft failed to create a full length story. After wasting space in a folder, unread, it now see's the light of day, as well as several other short pieces I will redraft into finished stories. I hope you guys like these as much as my full length stories, even if they are much shorter. **

**- L.B Frost**


	4. Stars

_I told Jamie once, a long time ago, that every star was a smile of a loved one, watching over you, no matter where you go in life. _

_I still remember that night, even though it was so long ago... _

" Jack?" He looked up at me from where he lay besides me on the grass on the slight hill, the moon full and bright above.

" Hmmm?" I asked, my eyes half closed, slightly sleepy from the balmy quiet of the night.

" What are stars?"

" You mean in general?"

Jamie looked up at the few early night stars there were in the deep purple of the sky. " No..what _ARE _they?"

" Welp...each star is a smile. Every time someone you love smiles at you, it floats into the sky, and stays there forever, to remind you they'll always be watching. "

" Will your smile be there Jack?"

I looked away, suddenly sad. " No, kiddo. But I'll always be here, you know that."

" I'm sleepy, Jack.."

" Let's get you home."

_That was so long ago. Jamie never stopped believing: I saw him a lot, even as he aged. _

_I looked up at the stars, leaning back against the cool stone: one seemed to twinkle at me, like a smile._

_Hey Mim...tell Jamie I say hi._

_I smiled, and left the cemetery, the ground frosted where I'd been sitting. _

_Above me, the stars shone like diamonds. _

**Authors Note: This piece is based on my favorite Bennefrost art, and directly quotes it at the end. **


	5. Afterlife

He screamed: no one had told him what this would feel like, and why would they?

He clawed through the ice, davits melting in the cool air, a nail breaking on a waterlogged finger.

He stood shakily, chest heaving: the air was still, the banks of the pond showing recent activity, a scuffle.

He walked a few feet, then plopped heavily onto the ice with a grunt, his legs cracking.

He heard distant screams, and cocked his head, dog like in its motion: humans..humans meant food...

His brain, or what was left of it, was very simple now: it knew and revolved around basic needs, and thrived towards them. Hunger, thirst..that was all.

" Ungghhh..." He grunted, pounding his fists on the ice like a child, looking all around with wide eyes.

He finally stood shakily, leaning heavily on the staff of rowan, eyes glassy as he stumbled up the bank.

The town was in utter chaos: fires raged from parked cars crashed into phone poles, and blood splashed walls and the street.

Others walked: some where in worse shape than him, older, even in Civil War uniforms, some were fresh, claw marks and gashes still oozing blood on their flesh.

He stumbled down the street, and was only vaguely aware of the large rabbit when it roared at him: eyes glazed, skull peeping out through a gash above his eyebrows, the rabbit wasn't very nice looking. He batted at it like a baby seeing a toy. " Bunny..."

The rabbit bit a finger off. He looked at the stump for a second, the moved on, disinterested.

He walked amid the rubble, screams echoing and fading around him, the others walking aimlessly. The rabbit eventually went away: he didn't miss it.

A boy was running down the road, crying, clad in yellow pj's.

His eyes widened as they drew close: " Jack! Please..."

He clung to him, hugging him around the waist. " Help me..."

He looked down, putting one hand on the tousled hair: " Ja...mie.."

He pulled the boys face up, and bit into his cheek: loyalty meant nothing to the dead.

**Authors Note: This is a rejected chapter of a project that was called Guardians: Darkness, about a zombie Guardians pack in a Romero style world. It got too dark, and i never finished it. This is all I wrote. **


	6. The Rowan Staff

In the end, there was no other way: it was messy, and the creature snarled and writhed, blood splattering Toothiana's wings and Bunnymund's fur as they struggled to hold it down, but in the end they successfully staked its hands together using the crooked staff of rowan.

" Will that hold it?" Bunny asked, as the stood a safe distance away, watching it hiss and kick, the wood burning its pale flesh.

Toothiana wiped her face: her fingers came away red. She wiped them distastefully on a napkin off the table. " I think so... thank god it was rowan.."

Bunny refused to look at the other side of the room: North's blank eyes still gazed over from where he lay, lifeless... drained.

" Sandy said he was going for help from the Leprechaun. " Toothiana said, wearily sitting down, her wings dropping.

A few Baby Teeth were left, but not many: the monster had seen to that. The sight of her children lying drained and broken made her heart ache.

Sobbing made her glance at the creature: tears streamed down its cheeks, as blood seeped through the gaping holes in its palms, the dark wood stained.

" Tooth...please...it hurts..." It looked up: Jack's clear blue eyes pleaded at her, tears freezing on his cheeks. " Take it out...it hurts so bad.."

" Oh,Jack.." She whispered, tears coming to her eyes.

She leaned forward, but Bunny slapped her hand, hard, the impact stinging. " No! Stay away from it. "

" Bunny...please...it hurts.."

Bunny ground his back foot on the things hands, driving them deeper onto the staff. " Good, you bloodsucker bastard. "

The thing howled, and the tears ran red down its face. " YOU WILL DIE! BOTH OF YOU! YOU FURRY REJECT AND FAE TRASH! "

Toothiana looked away: the tears were not possible to hold back.

Bunny hopped to a window, and grinned, catching hold of the gold knob on the end. " Hey mate. "

" DIE COCKSUCKER!"

" Yeah...ok..but first.." He flicked it open, and sunlight shafted into the room. " Enjoy your morning nap, gumby."

The screams echoed long after the thing was dead, the rowan staff burned black.

Bunny held Toothiana close, and they both cried over their loss.

Outside, the sun set slowly over the hills, the rays as red as blood.

**Authors Note: This story is actually new, based on a fan art piece of Jack speared on his staff at the palms. Why he was there, and the reason it had been done was the purpose behind this little story. **


	7. All the time we need

The whole place was nothing but boxes: they were everywhere, and the cramped student apartment hardly seemed able to hold it all.

Hiccup stood with a sigh, his back cracking.

He glanced at Jack with a smirk, and crossed his arms. " Um.. help to unpack could be nice, you know. "

Jack lay back in the chair, stretching out. " Just five more minutes. " He groaned, smirking, eyes closed.

Hiccup grinned. " Grrr..I hate you. " He said playfully, bending to pick up a box.

Jack leaned over and spanked him. " Love you too, hon. "

" Hey, watch that shit. " Hiccup scolded, straightening.

Jack looked away, his face pretty much that of a kicked puppy. " Sorry. "

Hiccup sighed. " No... _I'M _sorry..it's just been.."

His voice trailed off, not that he really needed to go on with his sentence: they both knew Hicc's father hadn't exactly taken their relationship well. The usual: " Won't have one in my house.." " Sin against nature.." " WHY?" and other pleasantries. His mother had been fine with it: the only thing she'd ever honestly asked was who was the man in the pair. After Hiccup had assured her he was, she dropped it, and did nothing but support him in his choice.

But that had been a week ago: he and Jack were here now, at Bennet College, alone, and..well..more or less free.

His dad hadn't let anything be vague on his views: he promised if he caught Hiccup with a boy, he'd cut off his funds.

" Hey..Hicc...you 'k?"

Jack's voice dragged him back to reality: he'd kinda spaced out. " Huh? Oh..yeah..I'm good..just...what dad said.."

Jack stood up, and pulled hiccup in close, hugging him tight, smelling faintly of tobacco and mint. " I know..it'll be ok. Promise. "

Hiccup looked up into Jack's clear blue eyes, one lighter than the other, a quirk among many he loved about Jack. " Promise?"

" Promise. " He playfully squeezed hiccup's rear, making him yelp. " Just gotta trust me, kiddo. "

" I try. "

" Just try?"

" Yeah.."

" _YEAH?_"

" Oh shut up you. " Hiccup stood on tip top, and kissed the taller boy, closing his eyes and letting Jack's warmth enfold him.

After awhile, they broke apart, both flushed.

" We gotta unpack. "

" Later."

" But..."

"Shhh..." Jack held a finger to Hiccup's lips, and took his hand. " We've got time. All the time in the world. "

He took his hand, and led him to the bedroom.

They did not return for several hours.

**NOTE: The whole opening of this is based on a an art piece, and the story itself is dedicated to my dear friend H.H on google. **


	8. Formless Love (Big Hero 6 crossover)

**WARNING: The following story contains spoilers for the soon to be released film BIG HERO 6. The characters mentioned are properties of Disney, and I do not own, claim to own, or lease them. I received no payment for this work, nor was it written for promotional purpose. This is a fan fiction only piece.**

* * *

"So this thing's going to be what, a health care thing?"

Tadashi smiled at Jack, who's glasses had fallen halfway down his face again.

"Yeah, pretty much. I'm going to call him Baymax." He said, wiping his brow and smirking at Jack, who's arms were bundled with papers and books. "You really need a desk, kiddo." Tadashi said.

Jack shifted, a slight flush colouring his cheeks. "sometime probably. Haven't been here long enough yet."

Tadashi grinned, and took some of the papers. "Til then, we can share, k? Can't have you just wandering around like a walking library, people might think we're a bad college or something."

The Baymax program was still on the computer when Jack sat down, and he looked it over with interest. "Seems good..but you need to add a few things to his database."

Surprised, Tadashi leaned over Jack's shoulder. "Really? I put in about a million things."

Feeling Tadashi's presence only too well, Jack shoved his glasses up his nose for about the thirtieth time that day to type a few commands into the computer, causing it to highlight and erase streams of code. "You set him to know the flu and colds, but not Ebola?"

Tadashi laughed, giving Jack's shoulder a squeeze. "Like that's gonna happen."

"Better safe than sorry."

"Well, true. Anything else."

Blushing, Jack didn't meet Tadashi's eyes. "You didn't put in STD's."

This wasn't what he'd expected. "Well, this was more designed to be a family thing. But yeah...I guess you have a point there, kid."

The Baymax head blinked at this point. "Your blood pressure has gone up a little, as have hormone levels and blood flow." He reported, looking at Jack. "diagnosis: sexual arousal. I am not programmed to treat this."

Bright red, Jack quickly shut down Baymax's head, laughing awkwardly. "Ah ha..yeaaah..."

"Nice." Tadashi quipped, trying not to laugh.

Jack looked away. "Just..shut up and [put the head back on. I've got to finish this coding: the damn thing got STD's mixed up with cold causes, and thinks genital warts are treated with a hug. Nice program you've got here, Tadashi."

"Not my fault your boner gets in the way of your work." Tadashi shot back, walking off with the Baymax head to put it on the temporary body, less hugable and more steel at this point, the polyester not yet added to the body frame.

"S..shut up!" Jack snapped, face hot. Several words on screen ended up as either typo's or TADASHI in capitals.

"Dude..not like I didn't know." Tadashi said, notr turning around. "You're not good at hiding your feelings, ya know." He wiped his hands off on his shorts, turning back with a grin. "You're cute anyway, so why not."

"Are you suggesting something, Hamada?" Jack said with narrowed eyes.

"Only that I don't mind." Tadashi moved closer, and sat next to Jack. "Might feel the same towards ya." He put his hand on Jack's thigh, and Jack grunted, pushing it off. "I'm not that way."

Tadashi leaned in cloe, way close, and took Jack's chin in one hand. "Then why aren't you fighting?" He whispered, seeing Jack's eyes search his face, wide and slightly scared. "You act like you're enjoying this."

Jack took a breath. "Shut up and do it." He said.

Tadashi kissed him, right in the lab space. They pulled the shades on the glass cubicle that hid them from the rest of the room, and spent two hours together in the quiet, the computer powering down.

After, they lay on the cool tiles, Jack lightly stroking Tadashi's chest. "That was highly unprofessional."

"Like I care?"

"Well, can't argue with that logic." Jack teased, kissing Tadashi again. "You still going tomorrow?"

"To the expo? Yeah..taking Hiro. He might win, his microbot things are pretty good. Kid's a marvel with robotics."

"Wanna meet up after?" Jack asked, lying his head on Tadashi's chest, listening to his heart beat beneath heated flesh slick with sweat, the beat soothing.

"Yeah...of course." Tadashi said.

"I think I love you." Jack said, closing his eyes.

"I think I love you back." Tadashi whispered, pullibng Jack close. He rested his chin on the shorter man's head, and they slept like that all night.

The next day was the expo: Jack came in early to work a little on Baymax, and added a little message to his coding for Tadashi to find.

He and Tadashi shared a quick kiss, and then they both left for their classes.

It was the last time Jack ever saw Tadashi alive, as the expo fire took his life.

Months later, after everything had gone down with Yokai, Hiro Hamada was re doing a few code bits on Baymax, when he came across a message, weaved into the codes seamlessly.

SEE YOU SOON. LAST NIGHT MEANT EVERYTHING TO ME. I LOVE YOU.

"Heh..Tadashi must've had a girlfriend or something." Hiro muttered, deleting the message.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I wrote this on a lark. I kinda like this pairing. Whole song was written with "clarity" by Zedd Ft. foxes on repeat.**


End file.
